Tails' First Day
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Tails' first day at Mobius High as he is the new kid there, what will he encounter? Who will he meet? Well R&R! RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE.


It was Tails' first day at Mobius High but man was it a doozy.

Tails was nervous as all hell, he had just moved to the neighborhood and well, he was nervous what can I say?

"Well...here I am" Tails nervously said to himself

Mobius High was flooded with students, man the whole front yard was filled with them, this made Tails' heart beat like crazy, he was sweating a little and it

was kinda warm for October. Tails was walking around and he turned his head for one sec...then he hit the ground. He bumped into Shadow, the school's

[stereotypical] jock, with his girlfriend the [stereotypical] diva of the school, Rouge. Shadow was really pissed off at Tails and Tails was very scared;

"Listen up jackass, you ever bump into me like that again, I'm gonna take both those tails of yours and strangle you with 'em! GOT IT?!" exclaimed Shadow, as Rouge just looked on.

"Y-yeah OK" Tails nervously stuttered as Shadow then walked away with Rouge,

"Hey, you alright?" asked a red echidna with a southern accent wearing a cowboy hat who helped Tails up,

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Name's Johnny James, but you could call me; John or J.J, what's your name?"

"Miles Prower, but everyone at my old school called me Tails, I kinda wish I was there now" and Tails got a little sad, he really missed his old school and all

his friends.

"Don't worry about Shadow, he likes to show off! Hell he lets his mouth write checks his ass can't cash, so don't worry he ain't gonna hurt you"

Tails just laughed and him and John headed into the building, it was his first day and already he had made a friend. Now they two entered the school and

walked to their lockers, ironically Tails' locker was right next to John's which was a good thing. Now as the two were talking by their lockers, Cosmo

happened to see them and she walked up to them.

"Hey John, who's this?"

"Oh, this Tails he's new here, Tails this is my friend Cosmo"

"Nice to meet you Cosmo"

"Likewise"

Johnny had his back turned for a couple of seconds, as he was reaching for his History book and all of a sudden, *WHAM-O!!!* Shadow shoved John right

into his locker, because...well the two have a deep hatred for each other.

"Bitch" said Shadow in a taunting voice

"Like your _girlfriend?_" taunted John as he was on the ground thriving in pain

Shadow and Rouge turned around quickly as they heard what John said, they were both pissed off.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, REDNECK?!?!" Rouge angrily yelled

"You better watch your ass, hick!" exclaimed Shadow

Johnny got up and he too was mad, Tails and Cosmo just looked on and Cosmo was a bit nervous as she had a deep admiration for John, she really liked

him.

"You wanna go boy?" said John

"Throw the first shot!" taunted Shadow

"With pleasure!" and with that being said John did throw the first punch.

Shadow and John were at it, punches flying everywhere, blood flying out as well and then a crowd gathered;

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"KICK HIS ASS SHADOW!"

"SHADOW AIN'T NOTHING KILL HIM JOHN!"

yelled the crowd...and then out came school security to detain the boys after five minutes of scrapping. Then a site nobody wanted to see, the Principal, Principal [Sally] Acorn.

"Now what the hell is the meaning of this?! Who started this?!" she yelled as she then turned her attention to Tails;

"You! New kid, who started this?" she sternly asked as everyone's eyes bore holes in Tails head

"I-uhmmm...well..." Tails stuttered

Johnny and Shadow stared at him as well, but John really didn't care if he got in trouble or not. Before Tails could open his mouth, he ran off.

"Grrr... BOTH OF YOU MY OFFICE NOW!!!" exclaimed [Principal] Sally.

"Jerk" muttered John

"Asswipe" muttered Shadow

"YOU WANNA SCRAP?!" yelled Johnny

But before they could go, two burly guards grabbed them and dragged them into the principal's office, Tails hid in the bathroom.


End file.
